Love Song
by allyxoxo
Summary: Austin is the captain of the basketball team, immensely popular and extremely talented. Ally is a shy, nerdy girl with big dreams of being a songwriter. When Kira Starr captures the attention of Austin Moon, he will do anything to win her heart, even if that means befriending the nerdy Ally Dawson. -First Multi-Chap R&R please!- Rated T for language


**Hey guys! Allyxoxo here with her FIRST STORY EVER! WHAAAAAAT?! Well technically, this is my third story, it's the first on this account though. So I was home sick today and reading while listening to music and then I got an idea! I was going to write a fanfiction! YAY gold star for me ;) ahaha no I'm not very confident with this story so please be honest but not too honest for all you haters out there -.- you know who you are… So, without further interruption, here is my first ever multi-chap, Love Song. **

**-Disclaimer- I do not own Austin & Ally or any of the characters. I also do not own Converse; Rolling Stones; or Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Austin POV:

_'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-' _I slam my hand down on my alarm clock. I sigh in content and snuggle further into my warm bed, fully intending on getting a few more hours of sleep. "Austin! Are you up for school?!" Well there goes that idea. "Yeah mom! I'm just getting ready!" I shout back to her.

I throw the blankets off my body and am instantly greeted with the freezer that is my bedroom. I shiver as I walk over to my closet and pick out my clothes for the day. I finally decide to go with my usual ripped jeans, blue converse **(1)**, white wife beater and red and black plaid button up. I complete the look with my dog whistle necklace. Next I go to my bathroom and fix my hair so it looks messy but neat at the same time. I grab the cologne off my counter and spray myself since I had no time for a shower this morning- also, the ladies love my 'manly scent'- and run out the bathroom and down the stairs.

I walk into the kitchen and am instantly greeted with the heavenly smell that is my mom's homemade pancakes. I sit at the table and devour my breakfast within 2 minutes. After I finish, I kiss my mom on the cheek, grab my keys off the kitchen table and run out the front door. I run to my convertible and jump in, buckle up and race down the street before I'm late for school.

I pull up to the school and am greeted by my friends and teammates from the basketball team. "Hey Austin, did you hear about the new girl who's supposed to be coming here today?" My friend, Dallas asks me. "Yea, I hear she's pretty hot." My friend Trent adds. New girl? There hasn't been a new girl at Marino High since Ally Dawson moved here back in freshman year.

Now, let me tell you a little bit about Ally Dawson.

Flashback

_She moved here from New York a few years back in the middle of freshman year. Now, I'll admit, that girl was beautiful, one of the prettiest I had seen in a while. She wasn't dressed slutty like the other girls in our grade but was wearing regular blue jeans and an old Rolling Stones **(2) **band shirt. Her hair was long and wavy with blonde tips that fell over her shoulder. She was nothing special, she just stood out since none of the girls ever dress that casually. Anyway, I tried talking to her since we not only shared the same classes but also sat next to each other. Ally would always ignore me, either taking notes or writing in her journal that she always carries around with her. One day, I peeked over her shoulder to see what she was writing in her book. They looked like lyrics and from what I read, were pretty decent. I still remember them to this day._

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_The screams all sound the same_

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore **(3)**_

_Before I could read more, the book was snapped shut and I looked up into the glaring eyes of Ally Dawson. "Do you mind telling me what you were doing just now?" She asked impatiently. I was slightly embarrassed but mostly shocked. I quickly hid my surprise with a smirk. "Oh you know, just reading." I responded casually. "Her face turned red with anger. "Well, next time, can you not? What I write is kinda personal." She snapped at me. Okay, ouch. Before I could respond, she reopened her book and positioned her body away from me. _

End of flashback

That was pretty much the last conversation I had with Ally Dawson. For the past three years of high school, we've sat next to each other in every class and haven't spoken more than a word to each other since. Ally isn't a loser or anything, but she is quiet and reserved. She has a few friends but the one I see her most with is Trish De La Rosa. I wonder if she still writes songs, she's pretty amazing at it even though I had only read a few lines. I mean, we have music class together but she just stays in the back writing in her book.

"Yo, Austin. You okay man?" I hear Trent ask me. I snap back to reality, realising I must have zoned out. "Yeah man, I'm good." I responded. "Guys look! Check out the new girl!" I hear Dallas yell. I turn to the direction he's pointing and what I see makes me catch my breath. The girl standing there is model gorgeous. She has long, black hair, tanned skin, big brown eyes and a killer smile. She's wearing a short pink dress that hugs her slim body perfectly, outlining all her curves. Needless to say, this girl is practically perfect. "Whoa." is the only thing that comes out of my mouth. The new girl walks over to us and smiles that perfect, angelic smile. "Hi, I'm new. Can one of you please show me how to get to the main office?" She asks while looking at me. Even her voice is beautiful. "Um.. yea sure. Follow me." I hear myself say. She smiles gratefully and I smile back.

As we walk, I decide to break the ice. "My name is Austin Moon, by the way." I tell her. "I'm Kira. Kira Starr." She tells me in return. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I reply smoothly. _There we go_, I think to myself, _that's the Austin Moon I know_. Kira blushes and giggles. "Are you always this smooth?" She asks slightly smirking just as we get to the office. I grin at her, "Always, baby." I say with a wink at the end and hold the door for her. She blushes profusely and walks in the office. "Well thank you, Austin but I can take it from here." Kira tells me. I nod and ask her, "So, we should hang out sometime, what do you say?" She ponders this for a second and then replies with a "I'll think about it, Blondie." before walking to the secretary.

I walk out of the office and am consumed by my thoughts. That girl is perfect and I _have _to impress her. She seems so amazing, kind, sassy and fun. I know I just met her but she seems like the perfect girl. I'm taken out of my thoughts when I crash into someone, falling on them in the process.

I land on top of the person and we both groan in pain, more them than me. I open my eyes, not realising I had closed them, and stare into the confused eyes of none other than Ally Dawson. I'm quick to get off of her as she remains motionless and dazed on the ground. "Oh my God, Ally. Are you alright?" I ask her. This seems to snap her out of her trance and she looks up at me, her face slowly morphing into anger. "Yea", she snaps, "I'm fine." Then she picks up her books which had scattered after our collision, stands up and walks away from me. I watch her walk off for a few seconds, trying to understand what just happened. I mean, it wasn't just _my _fault. She's just as much to blame, right? I wouldn't know, I guess, since I wasn't really paying attention...

Oh. I guess it kinda is mostly my fault. I look back to where Ally left and see her walking down the hall while rubbing the back of her head. I go over to her and pull on her wrist- the one that is holding her head- gently. Ally turns around in confusion and once she sees that it's me, sighs dramatically. "Are you sure you're okay Ally?" I ask with concern. She pulls her hand back from my grip. "I'm fine, Austin. Now if you'll excuse me." She turns around but slightly loses her balance and I catch her just before she can hit the floor. "Really, Ally, 'cause you don't seem too fine. Come on, I'll bring you to the nurse." Ally, still in my arms, protests and tries to get out of my grip. "Really, Austin, I'm okay. Don't worry about me." She says softly but still laced with annoyance. Ally stands up once again and walks to class.

* * *

**So, pretty terrible, huh? Yeah, sorry about that but you need to know that I wrote this in a couple of hours while also sick. I'm really sorry if it sucked but the only way for me to get better is if you guys give me feedback. It would seriously mean a lot. **

**If you guys can, I would really appreciate it if you could please R&R****and give me at least 5 reviews for this chapter. I will try to update frequently but no promises! :) Love you guys, Allyxoxo**


End file.
